Calculator
by Elv
Summary: FIRST TRY COMPLETE ONE-SHOT! Mikan hates Mathematics, and now she finally found a solution to it. What if that solution of hers just doesn’t work out like how she wanted it to be? #4
1. Chapter 1

This idea kinda popped out when I was in Additional Mathematics class. Additional Mathematics, short-termed Add Math varies from intermediate to advance math which includes Calculus, Statistics and much more. Trust me, it's difficult, but interesting =)

Anyway, this story of mine is dedicated to my all-time classmate since Junior High, and she's a pro in Math. She's **Carine** by the way =]

Enough of my ranting, enjoy the story and give me any opinions of yours! RxR =]

First try on an One-shot! Review please!

**_Disclaimer: You know the drill._**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Mikan hates Mathematics, and now she finally found a solution to it. What if that solution of hers just doesn't work out how she wanted it to be?_

_

* * *

  
_

She looked nervously at the piece of paper placed on her desk. It was a test, a Math test, and Mathematics is far from being mastered by our little brunette.

She turned her head towards the left, all she saw was an open window, pigeons chirping happily as it chased one another on the tree branches.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. She suddenly had the urge to strangle the pigeons and let them drop dead onto the hard ground. 'It's annoying.' She thought as she glared at the flying creatures. She felt as if they were teasing her, for twenty minutes has passed and she has yet to complete one question of the test.

She shrugged. 'It's useless to get angry at a bird.' She thought, but it did not dismiss the fact that she is still irritated by the loud chirping.

Instead, She then concentrated on the paper, her hazel eyes fell on the first question printed neatly on the white sheet.

_2x^2_ _+ 3x + 5 = 0. Solve the quadratic equation and find the value of x._

She frowned. It was impossible that she could solve such a difficult equation, for her at the least.

Veins popped on her forehead as she focused more on the white sheet. She tapped the tip of her mechanical pencil on her desk she shifted her gaze towards to window again. And there, the pigeons were still chirping and playing with each other. Mikan shot another glare at the creatures, hoping they would acknowledge the frustration she's facing. But the birds seemed like they didn't give her a care at all.

… and that, was the last straw.

"Can you just shut up you big meanies!!" she suddenly yelled, scaring the birds as they scurried and flew away from the tree.

Mikan growled under her breath as she glared at the sight of the empty tree. "Stupid birds." She muttered quietly.

"Ms. Sakura!" a voice echoed loudly in the quiet space.

'Shoot!' Mikan cursed. 'I burst out, forgetting Jin-Jin is there!'

"Who were you referring the sentence to?" Jinno-sensei twitched as the frog on his left shoulder croaked in ignorance.

Mikan immediately stood up, her face beet red of embarrassment as she struggled to find the right words to escape from Jinno-sensei's deadly wrath. "I was… the birds…"

"Pardon me?" Jinno-sensei remarked.

"She said she was just pissed off of the birds outside." Koko said, on behalf of the brunette, his malicious smile still intact. Suddenly, laughter broke through the whole class as Mikan's face turned a deeper shade of red.

Jinno-sensei tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he coughed to catch the students' attention again. "Well then, Ms. Sakura. What do you think we should do about YOU now?"

Mikan gulped. She mentally slapped herself for she knew there's no way for her to escape from Jin-Jin's detention. Jin-Jin's _**Math **_detention.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered quietly.

A blanket of silence shrouded the room before Jinno-sensei started. "You are forgiven."

The whole class gasped. Jinno-sensei? Forgiving Sakura Mikan? It's a huge miracle! Even Mikan herself stared at the spectacled teacher in disbelief. But before she could utter another word,

"Not. You are to serve detention after curfew. Meet me at the faculty room after the last bell rings. Now sit down and complete your test." Jinno-sensei finished his sentence as he sat down on pulpit.

Mikan huffed as she sat back quietly on her seat. She swore she could feel someone grinning at her from her right. She turned her head in response, only to find Natsume smirking at her.

"Stop that." she growled as she heard a soft snicker from the boy.

"Why so cranky?" he responded instead as his smirk went wider. "Don't tell me you're that idiotic that you couldn't even figure out Question No.1?"

Mikan froze. Was she that stupid? Was she that transparent for Natsume to read her like an open book?

"How did you know? Are you stalking at me?" Mikan whispered quietly, cautious to not catch Jinno-sensei's attention.

Natsume just rolled his eyes at Mikan's questions. "Figures." he answered, and he resumed reading his manga, ignoring the brunette. He obviously had finished his test.

Mikan looked at him in dismay. How could he be so brilliant when the only thing he does during curfew is skip classes?! She pouted as she shifted her gaze back towards the paper, and heaved an exasperated sigh as she dropped her mechanical pencil onto her desk. She then placed her chin on her arms that were crossed on the desk, her hazel eyes travels to god-knows-where, while the boy beside her just observed her through the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly, Mikan rose from her composure and grinned at herself. _'How could I forget about that? Silly me!' _She quickly scribbled whatever she knew onto the white sheets and submitted the Math test papers before the bell rang. As curfew has ended, the students packed their things and scurried away from the classroom before Jinno-sensei had anything to _'ask'_ of them.

"I expect to see you at the faculty room later, Ms. Sakura." Jinno-sensei said sternly as he stared at the grinning brunette. "You will have another Math test as your punishment for disrupting the test lesson."

"Okay! I'll be there!" the brunette beamed as she packed her things into her orange-colored bag.

"Mikan. Are you sure you can finish the Math test for the detention later on?" Hotaru asked as she looked at the girl who was busy keeping her things. "I could always lend you some gadgets to help you answer the questions, at a discounted price of course."

Mikan sweatdropped at the remark. "No thanks, Hotaru. I'll be fine with myself." she zipped her bag closed and hurried towards the classroom exit while the amethyst-eyed girl looked at her best friend with emotionless eyes.

"Sakura-san? Where are you going? The faculty is that way." Ruka pointed as he noticed Mikan running past him and Natsume towards the dormitory.

"Oh! I have to get someone, _something _I mean to help me in my Math detention! _He's_ in my room! See you later!" Mikan yelled as she sprinted towards her one-star room.

'He?' Ruka thought as he looked at his mate, who was twitching as they walked along the corridor. 'Must be of Sakura-san.' He sighed in defeat.

"Err… Natsume?" the blonde-boy patted his bunny as the raven-haired lad responded with a grunt, urging him to continue what he wanted to say, "I think I'll just pay a visit to the barn. See you later!"

He then ran off towards the barn, leaving Natsume to decide what he wanted to do then.

* * *

"Ms. Sakura! You're late again! I'll add 20 more questions into your Math detention as a punishment for tardiness. You are best be prepared for it." Jinno-sensei wrinkled his forehead as he scribbled a few more random equations onto the green paper.

The brunette just heaved a sigh as she waited for the teacher to pass her the papers.

"Submit them before 6pm. It doesn't matter whether you could finish them all or not. If you could, then you may end your detention earlier, though I doubt you could. Now go to your class and do them." Jinno-sensei hissed as he passed the papers towards his students.

"Okay." Mikan whispered quietly as she left the faculty and walked towards class 2B. Upon reaching her classroom, the brunette realized it was empty. Everyone has gone back after school hours. She then sat down silently on the last bench in the room and scanned the green papers.

Suddenly, she started grinning sheepishly. 'This is easy!' she thought. Mikan then turned to her left and right to make sure there's no one else in the room except for her alone.

She then started rummaging through her pink-sakura-patterned sling bag and got her 'partner'.

"I knew I could always count on you!" Mikan practically said to her 'partner', the _calculator_.

She giggled softly as she recalled how brilliant she was to think about using a calculator to solve her Math questions, rather than she brain-storming and crying over her pathetic self when she couldn't solve any of them.

Mikan flipped the first page of the green papers.

___x^2_ _ + 2x + 1 = 0 , find the value of x._

_Tap tap tap._

The brunette punched the buttons on the calculator according the question and a number popped into the calculator screen.

_**The value of x is -1.**_

"Gosh! This is way too easy! I can't believe that I couldn't even solve any of these in the previous tests! Let's try one more question." Mikan chuckled to herself as she punched the buttons on the calculator again.

_**The positive value of the above equation is 5.**_

"This is fun! One more—"

Suddenly the door banged wide open, startling the brunette as she kept her calculator securely in her sling bag. She definitely did not want her only hope to score Math to be confiscated by the oh-so-great Jinno-sensei. But what greeted her eyes weren't the bespectacled teacher, but a certain raven-haired lad.

"Na-Natsume? What are you doing here? Its way past curfew already!" she shuttered as the boy looked around the room.

"What are you doing here? And what the hell are you hiding?" Natsume growled as his crimson pools landed on the brunette. She was frowning as she tried to conceal the item.

"Huh? I was just serving Jin-Jin's detention! And I wasn't hiding anything! Oh my! It's already 5.30pm! I'll be going now then! Bye Natsume!" Mikan frantically kept all her things into her sling bag and scrambled towards the door, where Natsume was standing. Her eyes were fixed on the bright corridor behind Natsume, her only intention is to escape before the raven-haired boy asked her further questions.

"Just a minute there." Natsume stretched his hand across the door, blocking Mikan's path to leave the room. "I'm not repeating again. What are you hiding?" he demanded.

"I said, it's nothing! Stop bothering yourself with me! Move it!" Mikan snapped as she pushed Natsume's shoulder with full force, causing the boy to stumble backwards and crash on the floor head-first when he accidentally entangled his legs prior to the harsh push.

"Oh no! Natsume! Are you alright?!" Mikan threw her sling bag on the floor and rushed towards Natsume. She knelt down beside him and scanned his features. 'His eyes are closed… Did he faint? Is he breathing?!" Mikan thought as she lifted her right index finger onto Natsume's nose. She quickly withdrew her hand when she felt no breath under Natsume's nose.

"Hey. Stop playing. Wake up." Mikan demanded as she awaited a response from the boy, but Natsume didn't move at all. 'He's not breathing… Should I perform… CPR on him?' Mikan thought as she gulped at the thought at she had to perform respiration support on the boy.

She glanced at Natsume. If she wasn't to do anything, Natsume would suffocate and die of insufficient oxygen to the brain. Mikan shook her head frantically. She didn't know what to do. Her every thought seemed to contradict what her heart says.

"Arghhh! Whatever! I'll just do that stupid CPR on him!!" Mikan spoke her thoughts out loud as she stared at the boy once again, her hazel pools full with guilt. She gulped again. 'Here goes nothing…' she thought as she stretched her left hand towards Natsume's nose.

The brunette recalled what she learnt about CPR in Grade 4 and pinched Natsume's nose. 'Right, next is... next is… Right! I was supposed to…' her eyes travelled down to the boy's lips as she yelped, her fingers releasing Natsume's nose.

"Okay Mikan. Don't panic. Relax yourself. This is not the time to hesitate." She whispered to herself as she once again pinched Natsume's nose. She gulped again before nearing her lips with his, her eyes closed as the distance between them slowly closing, and that's when she suddenly felt a pull, and the next thing she knew, was that she landed on the boy's…

"Ergh!"

…lips. Mikan struggled as her eyes went wide open, while the boy held on her tightly, not willing to release her from the kiss. She kept punching randomly on Natsume's body but it looked like the punches had no effects on him at all!

"Lwet mii guo!" Mikan's voice muffled against Natsume's lips as she pushed the boy further, which resulted in Natsume holding her tighter.

Realizing her efforts were futile, Mikan relaxed herself and stopped struggling from the kiss. Natsume smirked when he felt the girl above her relaxing. Unbeknownst to him, a hand crept across the floor and grabbed on a random object and…

**Bonk!**

"Ow! What was that for?!" Natsume growled as he sat up and caressed the bulge on his forehead. His crimson orbs travelled from the brunette towards the item that whacked him, and his eyes went wide open.

"That's for kissing me without permission! Serves you right! Hmph!" Mikan remarked proudly as she held her nose up high in the air. Her cheeks were a little red as she remembered the tingling feeling on her lips.

"Wait… Is that… a calculator?"

There was a blanket of silence before Mikan finally responded, "Huh?" Mikan asked frantically. "N-no! It's not a calculator!" she shuttered as she stuffed the item back into her sling bag.

"Heh! So that was the thing you were concealing all along? What a bore." Natsume smirked as he stood up steadily. There was a pause before it finally dawned on him. "I mean," he coughed, "Was there such a need to hide it away? It's just a calculator after all."

He glanced at Mikan, who was dazing off a little. He hoped that she didn't listen to him when his tongue accidentally slipped.

But the brunette was quick to catch, this time, unfortunately for Natsume. "Huh? Did you come all the way here just to know what this is?" she fished out the item from her sling bag. "It's a calculator." She blinked innocently at the raven-haired lad.

Natsume just rolled his eyes. _Duh?_ Can this girl be anymore absurd? "Whatever." He muttered as he walked away from the corridor, leaving a clueless Mikan behind.

* * *

"Sit down everyone!" Jinno-sensei hissed. "You are to sit for another Math test today!"

The whole class groaned as the frog on the teacher's shoulder croaked loudly.

"I know you just sat for one yesterday, but finals are just around the corner, so make sure you score them!" Jinno-sensei remarked as he distributed the Math papers around the classroom. "And Ms. Sakura! Make sure you don't score another Zero for this test again!"

"Y-Yes!" Mikan beamed, as she glanced at the calculator placed on her desk. 'I'll definitely score this!' she thought. Unbeknownst to her, Natsume was smirking at her as he scribbled something on a piece of blank paper.

"You may start now." Jinno-sensei instructed as he sat on the pulpit, watching his students flipping the pages and scribbling non-stop on it.

Mikan glanced at the questions. 'Piece of cake!' she thought, as she stretched her hand towards the yellow calculator, when something suddenly hit her head.

"Ouch." She winced quietly as she cautiously picked up the thing that hit her head awhile ago. 'A paper plane?'

She then slowly unfolded the white paper as she read what was written on the paper. Her eyes began to grow widen as she flipped the front page of the Math test paper clumsily. Her hazel pools scanned and travelled to the bottom of the page, her eyes almost bulging out from its sockets while horror etched across the brunette's face. She slowly read the printed statement.

'_The usage of calculator is strictly prohibited for this Math test.'_

Mikan felt her world came crushing down. She was about the cry waterfalls when she noticed there's more scribbles at the bottom of the wrinkled paper. It read,

'_And,_ _don't go around performing CPR to other guys just because they fainted. I'm pretty sure they do not want their lips to be contaminated by your idiotic germs.'_

A few veins popped on her forehead as Mikan read the last sentence. _'Idiotic germs?' _She lowered the paper and snapped her head at Natsume. She shot a glare at him while the boy just ignored her and raised his hand up lazily.

"Another sketch paper please." He said dryly and lowered his hand. He then looked at the glaring brunette and smirked.

Then it hit her. Mikan smiled as she finally understood what was Natsume writing about. She beamed at the boy, who then rolled his eyes and took the new sketch paper handed to him and started scribbling.

Mikan then shifted her gaze from Natsume towards her Math test papers, her smile still intact. She picked her purple mechanical pencil and starting scribbling on it as well. A thought escaped from her mind as she answered the questions diligently, _without the calculator._

'_Perhaps. __**Perhaps a Math test is not that bad after all!**__'_

_

* * *

_**Elv's Corner:**

How was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it boring? Throw in your comments, critiques, flames or just whatever! I need constructive critiques. Of course, I appreciate to those who could write a long review of how my story goes =] So there. My first one-shot!

Note: I just realised FF docs couldn't identify the [squares] in the equations. So I'll just add a '^2' into the equation, as it means squared as well. '^3' means cubic. Hope I don't get you guys confused .

**Here's something I need of you guys' opinions:**

_Click onto the next page! =]_


	2. Elv's Note

**Elv's note:**

I thought I'll just post this up, instead of keep editing the Calculator's page. =]

_**Possible multi-chaptered stories!**_

**Piano 'n' Fluffs (the title may be changed)**

_**Summary:**__ Mikan is a free-lancer pianist, and she had always had this talent of playing a musical piece without looking at the scores. However, according to her all-time rival/pianist/neighbour Hyuuga Natsume, she plays the pieces messily and her playing somehow contradicts the actual score. Then one day, a stranger offered Mikan to be a piano student of his, assuring her that she could improve and her standards would be outstanding. Should Mikan accept with the offer? Will Natsume be able to catch up with the pace Mikan's learning? Will love bloom between the rivals?_

Okay, I think most of you guys are confused with my summary. . So here's the plot:

Natsume is a pianist, so is Mikan, and both of them are self-learning and talented. What makes them both different is that Natsume plays according to the actual scores, while Mikan just remembers how others play and she makes her own imaginative-scores. Natsume thinks Mikan's playing's a disaster, but Mikan paid no heed. So one day, there's this stranger who offered Mikan to be a private piano student of his. Should Mikan accept the offer, will Natsume be able to catch up with the pace Mikan's learning? That meant if Mikan accepted the offer, she would be beyond expert in no time, so does Natsume have the thing to follow-up with Mikan closely before she disappears from his sight?

Sorry I'm not that good with words, I hope this explanation kinda conveyed what I wanted to say =X

**the Nerd and the Playgirl (title may be changed)**

_**Summary:**__ We've seen much stories that imply Natsume's role as the playboy and Mikan as the unpopular girl. How about a change of twist? What would become of the duo if it's the other way round? Curious? Welcome to Alice Koukou! May be written in Natsume's point of view! "And I thought she's cute." He grumbled._

_**There might be possible one-shots too! =]**_


End file.
